LeShawna
LeShawna, labeled The Sister With 'Tude, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. Profile LeShawna is very much the kind of girl you would expect her to be at first glance. She is a street smart young woman who is not afraid to express herself if the situation calls for it. She has little time for things that give her little patience and she most especially dislike those who have the misfortune of throwing an attitude in her direction. Anyone who tries to mess with her better be prepared for how she responds back. Yet deep down inside she has a heart of gold and is very caring to those in need. She barely has much of a home life. With no father around, LeShawna was raised practically her entire life by her mother. And it is her mother who has taught her very much about the ways to life and how one must always conduct themselves. She also has a cousin in LeShaniqua, who was the closest she ever had to a sister. Being older, LeShaniqua would also instill her experiences so that LeShawna could better herself growing up. LeShawna has thought less about what she wants to do in life and more upon doing her part to better the community. Which is why she spends a great deal of time volunteering at the Community Centre, making sure the kids stay out of trouble and off the streets. It is because of this that she is often looking upon as a mother figure to just about any youngster she comes into contact with and they very much respect her authority. She does, though, have personal time rolling with her friends like Jasmine and trying to have as good of a time as she can. Overview Total Drama Island .]] The woods are certainly different than the streets, but LeShawna felt that getting onto Total Drama Island and succeeding would show the kids that one could do anything if they gave it their all. The $100,000 prize would be a welcome prize, but it is all about proving her worth. Because once she was accepted, she was going to be in it to win it and there would be no one or no thing that was going to stop her from achieving this goal. LeShawna's personality was very apparent from the beginning. She was willing to be friends to any one who returned kindness. As a result, she created a strong friendship with Bridgette and Gwen, two girls who had her back as much as she had theirs. But she was not going to let those display attitude get the best of her. Thus, she was never going to get along with a spoiled brat like Heather, developing a heated rivalry with her. There was one thing that happened on the show that she was not quite prepared for: romance. While she figured there might be a lucky dude who that might try to woo her off her feet, she did not imagine it would actually work. More shocking was that the lucky dude would be a stringbean like Harold. She was won over by his way with words and how behind his nerdy appearance was a talented and quite amazing person. LeShawna was progressing very far on the show. In fact, she was among the last five remaining. Then she was suddenly told in the middle of the night that she had been eliminated seemingly for no apparent reason and shipped straight to Playa Des Losers. She later learned that the host Chris McLean had the eliminated campers vote who should go next. Only votes were counted towards the first name mentioned and it got virtually everyone tongue tied before they could remedy the situation. Total Drama Academy: Year One Returning home, LeShawna was met with a sort of hero's welcome. Her friends and the kids from the Community Centre expressing how she should have won if not for the trick that got her eliminated. Still, she felt she at least walked way with a great consolation prize, which left the others intrigued at her interest in Harold. LeShawna then received the call to return to the show. She didn't want to at first, but then found out that she would be spending two years at a prestigious boarding school. An opportunity to truly better herself and her life. At Riker Hall, LeShawna was assigned to room with Katie. LeShawna offered to let Sadie visit as often as she wanted in an effort to sooth Katie's crying. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. This saddened LeShawna because not only did Harold did score high enough and she didn't, she would also be stuck in the same class group as Heather. The first thing LeShawna wanted to do upon arriving at Richmore Academy was to get her relationship with Harold rolling. Unfortunately, they ran into so unexpected interference. None bigger than when they engaged in a heated battle with Courtney and Duncan, brought about by Courtney retaining her anger at Harold for getting her eliminated illegally and Duncan continuing to harass and abuse him. LeShawna was not going to stand by while her man got picked on and threw herself into the conflict that lasted for weeks until Harold and Courtney finally called a truce. With the rivalry over, LeShawna and Harold could finally get back to trying to get their relationship going. Gwen and Trent offered to help, suggesting they do a double date when the opportunity for one became available. But before that could happen, they caught a break when Harold was the co-winner of a weekly Friday challenge with the prize being that he earned himself a private dinner date for two. All he had to do was avoid kissing Heather in a room that was filled with non-toxic gas designed to make the occupants fall in love. Trivia *LeShawna has contributed a Denzel Washington Poster and Water Cooler to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, LeShawna has had the following results: **Partnering with Katie, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Beth, Katie, Lindsay, and Sadie, was eliminated in the first round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Harold, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Courtney, Duncan, and Harold, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Cody, placed seventh Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the second round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students